


When We First Met

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: This is a fic inspired by a post made by @flightoftheseraph on Tumblr. "Not to open a jar of angst here but I know for a fact Sam has had nightmares about Castiel beating him up when they first met because he thinks he’s an abomination still ;-;" Well, this is that.As a note, I don't remember tons of season four, I just re-watched their meeting scene online. Sorry if this isn't totally canon compliant.





	When We First Met

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic inspired by a post made by @flightoftheseraph on Tumblr. "Not to open a jar of angst here but I know for a fact Sam has had nightmares about Castiel beating him up when they first met because he thinks he’s an abomination still ;-;" Well, this is that. 
> 
> As a note, I don't remember tons of season four, I just re-watched their meeting scene online. Sorry if this isn't totally canon compliant.

He's younger here. It's a dingy motel room that he recognizes, but the memory is blurry in some spots. Literally. The wallpaper is missing details that Sam's forgotten but that he knows are there. Dreams are weird.

Sam enters, gun up and alert. Dean yells at him.

"Sam! Sam, wait! That's Castiel," he says, lowering Sam's gun. "The angel." Then Dean glances at the bald man in a suit staring out the curtained window. "Him I don't know."

Sam's too caught up in the fact that an angel, an  _actual_ angel of the Lord is standing in front of him. Sure, he looks more like an above average tax accountant in that trench coat. But the holiness resonates from Castiel regardless.

"Hello, Sam," the angel says.

"Oh my god," Sam breathes. His brain catches itself, and Sam panics. "Er- uh. I didn't mean to- it's an honour. Really, I've heard a lot about you." It'd been like pulling teeth, honestly. Dean didn't want to talk about the freaky angel too much, other than that he was suspicious and potentially extremely evil. Or at least, that's what Sam remembers. It was hard to get him to say a good thing about Castiel at first.

Sam holds out his hand awkwardly, waiting for Castiel to shake it. He finally takes it. "And I you," the angel says. "Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood."

That's where things take a turn. Castiel's voice has morphed into something Sam doesn't remember. It's angrier, more jaded. Quickly, Castiel twists Sam's hand to the right. The bones crack, and Sam cries out in pain.

"Hey, man! What the hell are you doing?!" Dean asks angrily. Somehow, he's swiftly dragged across the room and pinned to the far wall. Castiel holds Sam's broken hand in the position for a moment longer as his brother thrashes on the wall.

"We're just making sure that Sam's... extra curricular activities have stopped," the other angel says, turning around to finally face them.

"They have," Sam grunts out.

"Then it's to make sure the stopping takes a hold."

Castiel grabs Sam's arm, turning the bones in the opposite direction. Sam's screams in pain this time. He falls to his knees, panting, eyes wide. Castiel punches Sam in the face. It feels like an anvil on his skull.

He keeps punching. There's a sharp burst of pain in Sam's nose. He hears his brother yell behind them, something with the words '"son of a bitch," in it. Eventually, Castiel stops punching Sam, letting him drop to the floor. His face is bloody, pooling under his cheek on the floor. Castiel kicks him while he's down for good measure.

"You're an abomination, Sam Winchester. Heaven has our eye on you," Castiel says. Then both of the angels are gone in an instant. Dean gets up from the wall, rushing over to Sam.

"Sammy, Sammy. Are you alright? Sam?"

Everything slowly fades to a black.

* * *

 

Sam shoots up in bed, sweaty and clammy. He's shaking, tears coating his face. Someone grumbles next to him, rolling over and sitting up next to him. It's Cas. His face morphs from sleepy to concerned in an instant when he sees Sam.

"Sam? Sam, are you alright?" Cas asks. It's the same baritone voice that said he was an abomination. Unclean, _unworthy._

Sam doesn't respond, the voice inside his head growing louder. Except, it truly isn't Castiel's. It's his own. He doesn't care about himself, though, so his mind goes for the person who he's most vulnerable with.

"Sam," Cas says. It breaks through everything else, finally. "You're okay. You are okay. I'm here. It's going to be okay."

Sam continues to cry, feeling his pain. Deep down, in a small, festering void he hears Castiel's voice. This will be over eventually. The two of them will go back to bed; Castiel will be more worried than he was last night, or the night before that. But Sam will continue to say he's okay, that they are just nightmares.

This cycle will go on until it kills Sam. And Castiel will blame himself.


End file.
